The War In the Vietnamese Islands
The War in the VietLOLese Islands, (Online title, Microsoft Sam And The War In The VietLOLese Islands) will be the first of two war series made by Emergencyranger88. Episode 1 is Online Episode 2 is in production Characters that have been Confirmed Note: Itatics means the character is dead. Protagonists *Microsoft Sam (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1-2) *Microsoft Mike (Appeared in Episodes 1-2) *Radar overseer Pentrenklol (Appeared in Episode 1) *''Radar overseer ROFLzov (Appeared in Episode 1) (Killed By a Teleporting OMG Jet In Episode 1)'' *Radar Overseer LOLgovich (Appeared in Episodes 1-2) *AT88TV (Appeared in the Trailer and Episode 1. Mentioned in episode 2) *Emergencyranger88 (Appeared in the Trailer and Episode 1-2) *Vladimir SOIkarov (Appeared in the Trailer and Episode 1-2) *EASlol (Appeared in Episode 1) *Pieboy6000 (Mentioned in the Trailer and episode 2, Appeared in Episode 1) *Natesworld2k (Appeared in Episode 2) *Admiral Kittz (Appeared in Episode 2) *96crisadi (Mentioned in Episode 1) *Daxter5150 (Mentioned in Episode 2) *Nicholas LOLcozy (Mentioned in Episode 2) *ThePermian99 (Mentioned And Appeared in Episode 2) Antagonists *Ho Chi Lulz (Appeared in Episodes 1-2) *''Ho ROFL-kim (Mentioned in Episode 1) ''Killed on 3/13/12 by emergencyranger88) *ScottyVich BaloneyKov (Appeared in Episode 2) Countries Participating *VietLOL *United Speakonian Soviet Republic *The Republic Of Minecraft *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *LOLbodia (ANTAGONIST COUNTRY) Episode 1: Uprising -PLOT MADE BY ER88 AND EASLOL Radar overseers ROFLzov and PentrenkLOL are manning their Radar Bases when Suddenly, Ho Chi-Lulz Sends a transmission to both of them, saying for them to join the Soviet VietLULZ brigade, But they decline, saying that Never in a million Years would they join the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade Beause their Main Purpose is to kill emergencyranger88 and restore the DictatorShip VietLOL once Was. Meanwhile, in minecraft. EASlol Detects Several Attacks On VietLOLese military Bases. He Contacts Emergencyranger88 who confirms those attacks OffScreen Events The Soviet VietLULZ Brigade begins attack Costal Cites, In Retaliation, EASlol Sends his massive army to deal with the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade. they are defeated and forced to retreat. Episode 2: Combat Escalates (Spoiler Alert) We Pick Up where we left off Episode 1, Radar Overseer LOLgovich Losing Contact with ER88. Radar Overseer LOLgovich is trying to Fly to LOLanoi, Where Emergencyranger88 is, But suddenly, He Notices 3 SVLB OMG Jets behind him. They Demand that he returns to the VietLOLese islands or he will suffer. LOLgovich tells them to Screw off. His Jet is Shot, But Ironically, The Jet is Shot Down Over LOLanoi. He is ejected out of the jet and he parachutes to safety. Meanwhile in DubLOL, NatesWorld2K And Admiral Kittz Are Chilling at Nates Residence In DubLOL When Nuke Sirens Start Blaring in the Air, Admiral Kittz Detects Several Nuclear Launches out of LOLbodia. There were a total of 6 ROFLnukes Launched and 5 of them impacting in Paroflis, BerLOL, ER88 City, MexiLOL City, And LOLBourne. Nate and Kittz Beam out just in time as the ROFLnuke Impacts and Obliterates DubLOL. 20 Minutes Earlier, It was revealed that Ho Chi LULZ Acqiured ROFLNukes from LOLbodia. Back in the Present, A News report is aired On 88.8 FM. Moments after the News Report, SOIkarov Contacts ER88 While He is on his way with his troops to deontaminate ER88 City. ER88 already Knows about the Nuclear Strike as he (Undoubtedly) Heard about if from 88.8 FM. Moments Later, Permie Contacts ER88 and tells him that AustROFLia has Declared war on LOLbodia. MeanWhile, In the USSR remote Islands, Ho Chi-Lulz Reveals that he is operating out of The Southern USSR Remote Islands without the USSR And VietLOL Knowing, And he wants ER88 to step down from the position of OverLord of VietLOL Or otherwise he will launch a full scale invasion of VietLOL. SomeHow, From Intel That he got, SOIkarov Reveals the information To ER88. Pissed as Shit, ER88 Becomes Determined to Kill Ho Chi Lulz Even More as He and His Troops Arrive at ER88 City and Put on their Hazmat/Radiation suits. Category:Wars Category:Series Category:Wars Durring World War 3